Secrets You Can't Keep
by Solo Cruise
Summary: Candlehead goes out camping for the night in the candy kane forest. Little did she know, she was feeling quite upset as she thought of a very beautiful girl that she wanted to be with. Candlehead and Taffyta pairing. Rated M for Lemon.


**Decided to make this lemon scene cause I rarely see any fics about Candlehead and Taffyta, so this would be the first. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was one ordinary day for one kind of character. Her name was Candlehead. She got done with racing hours ago and was in her cupcake themed home. And it was night time. "Boy, I sure need some company" she said while looking out her window. "If only I had someone to be with like Taffyta, no I can't do that, she doesn't even like me, and besides, where just friends, we will never be a couple" she said as she sat on her sofa.

"It's best not to tell her, you know what, I'm going camping for the night" the candle themed girl said as she went up to her room to pack a simple sleeping bag, along with other materials she needed for camping.

She got up to her room, and packed the things she needed, then she noticed her diary on the floor. "What do you know, how did my diary end up on the floor" she said while picking it up. Then she opened the diary and started reading what she wrote.

"Dear diary, there is only one person that I deeply care about and love. But I just don't have a way to tell this girl that I love her. I can only describe her as my best friend, but truthfully I want her to be my gf. One day, I will tell Taffyta Muttonfudge, that I love her, one day" Candlehead read in her mind as she closed her diary and settled it back down on her dresser. "Well, I better get going" she sighs sadly as she grabbed her things and went out of her room.

"I love you" she said as a tear dropped from her eyes.

She got out of her house and locked the doors. As she was outside, she saw the beautiful stary night sky upon her as she observed the stars glimering down from the night time horizon. She sighs sadly. "Those stars are pretty, not as pretty as Taffyta" she said as she continued to walk to the candy kane forest.

While walking, she thought she heard something that was behind her. She quickly turned around and saw that there was nobody following her. "Huh, who's there" she said as she looked around. "I must be imagining things" she said as she started walking again.

While walking, Candlehead saw the beautiful aurora's reflecting and moving on the night sky. She observed that each and every aurora was moving in a wiggily pattern. "Oh I wish I could fly up with my lover, and we both would have a nice time together" she said as a tear dropped from her eye.

"Oh who am I kidding, she will never love me" Candlehead said while she kept crying serverly while walking. "I could never tell her, she will never love me anyways because I'm, different" she said as she kept on crying.

She got to the candy kane forest and went into the deepest part of it. When she found her secret spot, she settled her sleeping bag on the brown sugar ground and gathered some candy kanes to make a fire out of. "I'm freezing out here" she said as she kept ripping out candy kanes. Sometimes when she ripped them out, they would disappear because they are double striped kanes.

After ten minutes of gathering kanes, she settled them in the middle of the ground just a few feet away from her bag. "She placed hard candy rocks around the kanes, then she took off her candlehat. "Luckily my candle is still lit" she said while she placed her flare on the candy kanes, then it lit up with fire. "Perfect" she said as she placed her candlehat back on top of her head. It took at least a few minutes before the fire got bigger.

She placed her cold hands above the fire and started rubbing them. "Burr, it's so cold out" she said as she kept rubbing her hands. After rubbing her hands, she laid on her sleeping bag and looked up at the stars. "Wow, those stars are amazing". Then she see's a shooting star passing in the sky.

"What do you know, a shooting star. I wish I could be with Taffyta" she whispered sadly. Then she thought she heard something. "Huh, who's there" she said as she got up from her sleeping bag and started looking around. "It's just my imagination playing tricks on me" she said as she continued to look at the stars.

Then she heard another sound. It was coming from the candy kane bushes. "Alright, who's there" she said as she was beginning to get scared. Then a figure came out from the bush. "Candlehead, what are you doing here" the figure said.

From that moment, she knew who the figure was. "Taffyta" she said while her cheeks were beginning to redden while Taffyta came out from the bushes. "Yes it's me, so what brings you here on a night like this" the strawberry themed racer said as she sat down next to the candle themed racer. "Oh it's nothing, I was just feeling quite upset over something, so I went out of my house to go camping for the night, and well here I am right now" she said as she was sighing.

"Why are you feeling upset" Taffyta said calmly. "I can't say". "Come on, you can tell me anything, we're bff's" she said while coming closer to her. "Well ok" Candlehead said as her heart was racing inside of her. "The reason why I'm feeling down is because, beacuse". "It's ok, you can tell me. I'm here for you" she said camly as she started placing her hands on Candlehead's hands. "It's because I'm in love with someone" she said as she looked away. "Well who might this person be that you're in love with".

"I still can't tell you Taff, I just can't" Candlehead said as tears started to come out of her eyes. "Don't cry candles, I'm here for you" she said as she wrapped her hands around the candle themed racer and started to warmly hug her. While hugging her, she smelled the sweet scented strawberrys upon the girls neck. "Thanks Taffyta" Candlehead said as they stopped hugging.

"Is it a boy" Taffyta said as Candlehead grew silent. "No it's not a boy. It's a girl" she said as Taffyta's eyes grew bigger. "Candlehead, I never thought that you were the type to like girls" she said while smiling. "I never thought so too, it's been on my mind since sugar rush was restored, and Vanellope was actually our princess" she said while looking up. Taffyta then thought of the person that Candlehead really liked. "Is it Vanellope" she said.

"No, it's not Vanellope" Candlehead said while looking up at the stars. "Is it Minty". "No it's not Minty" she said. "Is it Jubileena". "Then again, no it's not Jubileena" she said. After many more minutes discussing who Candlehead likes, it was all over. "So who do you really like besides the one's I mentioned" Taffyta said as Candlehead grew slightly nervous. "I still can't tell you" Candlehead said. "Why" Taffyta said as she grew silent.

"Because I can't" Candlehead said as she started to cry again. Then Taffyta pulled Candlehead into another warm hug. "It's alright, you don't have to cry, I'm still here" Taffyta said while hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry" was all that she could say. "Don't be" Taffyta said as she kept hugging her. Then Candlehead started sighing again. "Ok Taffyta, I'll tell you" she said as she pulled away from Taffyta's warm body. "There is this one girl that I like. She's pretty, kind, and sweet out of the girl racers" she said as she got nervous. "Who might that person be" Taffyta said while smiling.

"Come on say it, you can do it" Candlehead said in her mind.

"It's you" she whispered.

"Who is it again, I didn't hear what you said". Then Candlehead was sighing and she looked Taffyta in her sparkly blue eyes. "It's you" Candlehead said as she placed her cold hands on Taffyta's warm hands. Taffyta's eyes widen as she was blushing. "It's me" Taffyta said as she got closer to Candlehead's face.

"Yes it's you Taffyta" she said. "I don't know what to say" Taffyta said while blushing severely. "I got something to say to you" Candlehead said as she was close to Taffyta's lips. "I love you" Candlehead said as she placed her lips on Taffyta's. When she felt those strawberry scented lips, Taffyta responded to the kiss while placing her hands around Candlehead's soft neck. Candlehead then placed her hands on Taffyta's hips while they kept kissing.

They broke the kiss after a few minutes and started looking at each other. "I love you too Candlehead" Taffyta said. "Those stars are beautiful, beautiful like you" Candlehead said as she placed her hands on Taffyta's. "Put your hands around me" Taffyta said as Candlehead placed her hands around Taffyta's. Then she pulled Candlehead into another kiss, and was kissing her passionatley.

She then placed her hand into Candlehead's shirt as she started fondling with her. Candlehead responded while she placed her hands into Taffyta's shirt and was fondling with her. They kept kissing unitl they stopped.

Candlehead then stood on her knees and started removing Taffyta's strawberry pink hat, along with her shirt, and her pants at a fast pace. She then took off her candlehat, including her pants as well.

All that was left was Candlehead's greens panties with candy kane stripes, along with Taffyta only wearing her pink strawberry themed panties. "You look amazing" Candlehead admitted. "You're not so bad yourself" Taffyta said. "Well what are we waiting for" she said as she placed her lips onto Taffyta and slipped her tongue inside of her mouth. Candlehead felt her tongue circling onto Taffyta's as they were both kissing for dominance over each other.

"Mmm" Taffyta moaned as she was closing her eyes while kissing her. Then Taffyta stopped kissing as she went for Candlehead's lovely breasts. She began circling her tongue around her nipple. "Mmm, Taffyta, that feels so good" Candlehead said as she was moaning with pleasure. "You like it" Taffyta said while she continued licking her nipples. "I, I, do like it" was all that Candlehead could say as she was wimpering. "Then you're going to love this" Taffyta said as she removed Candlehead's panties.

She saw that Candlehead's girly figure was wet while shining in the moonlight. "Wow candles, you're so wet" Taffyta said as she placed her tongue on her wet figure. "Uhg, Taf, f, f, f,y, ta" she said as she closed her eyes while enjoying the pleasure that Taffyta was giving her.

"Somebody must be excited" Taffyta said as she saw even more wetness coming out from Candlehead. She then dived her tongue into the unknown parts of Candlehead's figure. "Mmm, mmm, you're so, mmm" was all Candlehead could say at the moment.

Taffyta then pushed her tongue into the deepest part of Candlehead as she was beginning to moan with even greater pleasure. "Yes, yes, keep doing that" Candlehead said as she gently grabbed Taffyta's blonde hair. Taffyta kept licking until she stopped. "What's wrong" Candlehead said. "Nothing's wrong babe, nothing is wrong" Taffyta said as she then placed her fingers inside of Candlehead.

"Ugh, Taffyta your fingers are warm" Candlehead said as she laid back. "No, you're warm inside" Taffyta said as her panties were getting wet. "Taffyta, don't stop" Candlehead whispered.

She kept on tugging her fingers inside of Candlehead. "You're so tight candles". "Mmm, mmm, mmm, ugh, yes..." she said while moaning loudly. Then Taffyta started to replace her other fingers into Candlehead's region. While thrusting her other fingers into Candlehead, she then placed her fingers in the moaning girls mouth.

"Mmm, I taste so good" Candlehead moaned out. "Taffyta please, go faster" Candlehead said as Taffyta complied to her suggestion, then she started moving her fingers at a fast pace into Candlehead. "Yes, just what I wanted" she moaned out.

After a while, Taffyta stopped pleasuring her as she knew that she wanted to be pleasured as well. "Candlehead, can you do me" Taffyta said. "Sure" Candlehead said as she quickly kissed Taffyta and removed her panties.

"Taffyta, I'm surprised that you're wetter than I am" Candlehead said as she licked her wet region. "Ugh" Taffyta said. "You like it" she teased. "Yes candles, I like it. Can you please do me now, I can't wait any longer" Taffyta moaned. "Why don't you beg for it Taff" Candlehead said. "Please candle's, please do me" Taffyta said as she then felt her warm fingers touching her region. "Now that's the answer I wanted" Candlehead said as she started licking Taffyta's region.

"Ugh, yes, yes, keep going" Taffyta moaned while shaking her head around. Candlehead kept licking the outer core of Taffyta's delightful region as she felt that even more wetness was spilling out of Taffyta within the moments of licking. "Yes..., candlehead..." she said as she grabbed her green hair. Candlehead then grabbed her waist, and began tugging Taffyta while placing her tongue inside her region. "Yes...".

Candlehead then started to rapidly move her tongue in and out of Taffyta's region. "Candlehead you're so good at this" Taffyta moaned out as she brushed candlehead's green hair.

She then took out her tongue and placed her fingers in Taffyta still wet region. "Oh yes, please do me good" Taffyta moaned as Candlehead was moving her fingers in and out of Taffyta. Candlehead then picked up speed with her fingers as she was thrusting faster into her. "You like it".

"I like it, please keep going" Taffyta moaned. Candlehead was moving her fingers as she felt that Taffyta was beginning to feel tighter. Then she felt more wetness dripping from her region. "Someone must be loving this" Candlehead giggled while moving her fingers. "Yes, I love it" Taffyta moaned as she started to buck her hips.

Candlehead was tired of thrusting faster, she decided to thrust even more faster. She started thrusting even faster on Taffyta as she felt that she was smacking her region. "Yes..yes..yes, please candles" she moaned as she was bucking her hips closer to Candlehead.

A few minutes passed and Candlehead stopped thrusting her fingers into Taffyta as she laid on her chest. "We're still not finished" Taffyta said while looking into Candlehead's eyes. "I know" she whispered into Taffyta's ears. "Let me try something" Taffyta said as she lifted Candlehead's legs, then she began to sit on top of her region.

Both of their wet regions were touching each other as Taffyta slowly moved her hips. "Taff..." Candlehead whispered as she couldn't contain herself while moaning in pleasure. "You like it" Taffyta said as she kept gliding her region on to Candlehead's. Candlehead couldn't speak, she knew that it felt good. "Taffyta, don't stop" she said while gripping onto Taffyta's waist.

Taffyta kept moving her hips at a faster rate. "Ugh, yes Taff, yes" Candlehead moaned as she closed her eyes. Then Taffyta stopped all of a sudden. "Why did you stop taffy". "Oh I don't know, I want to see how long you could last" Taffyta said as she started teasing. Then Candlehead couldn't help it.

"Please Taffyta, keep on going" Candlehead moaned. "Why don't you say please and then I'll continue" she teased. "Please Taffyta, I want you to continued moving on me, please" Candlehead begged. "I'm not buying it" Taffyta said. "Please, please, please Taffyta, I want you to contin. Oh what the heck" Candlehead said as she quickly placed her region on Taffyta's region and started to thrust her hips at a much faster pace.

"Candlehea...d" she moaned in pleasure. "How do you like that, it's feels so so good doesn't it" Candlehead moaned as Taffyta couldn't speak while moaning. "Oh yeah, yeah, that feels so good candles".

"I know it does".

Candlehead was still thrusting onto her region as she suddenly was flipped over by Taffyta. "Taffyta what are you". "I think it's time that I took over for now" Taffyta said as she started moving her region rapidly onto Candlehead's. "Yes, oh Taffyta, yes" Candlehead moaned with extreme pleasure. She started to move even two times faster than what Candlehead did to her.

"Taffyta, please keep going faster, I'm so close baby, so close" Candlehead moaned as she was getting close. "Ugh baby, yeah, oh yeah, I'm getting close too" Taffyta said while she was still moving her hips rapidly on her region.

"Oh no, I think I'm going to cum" Candlehead moaned. "Me too" Taffyta moaned as she was close as well. Then both of there regions were starting to spill out. "Ah...I'm cumming" Taffyta said as she came. Then Candlehead started to cum. "Ugh, I'm cumming" Candlehead moaned as her juice was spilling out of her.

"I love you Taffyta" Candlehead said while blushing. "I love you too Candlehead" Taffyta said as she pressed her lips onto Candlehead's and started to kiss her passionatley. "I will always love you" Taffyta said as she broke the kiss.

Then under the stary night sky, they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Hope you all loved this fic, and please review to tell me what you think.**


End file.
